Songs for Quinn
by PheonixFlame5
Summary: Whenever she really needed it, he sang it to her.


Songs for Quinn

Disclaimer - I don't own glee. Uber sad face

Clarification - (Standard) = author/character writings

**( Bold ) = **characters thoughts

Quinn always loved to hear Finn sing, and who was he to deny such a pretty lady.

It was official, Quinn Febray was now living with Finn Hudson.

It was her first night at the Hudson household, Carole was out for the night, working so it was just the two of them at home. Both were currently snuggled on Finn's bed, her being somewhat sprawled on him, due to the fact his bed was so tiny.

They were both silent, just enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. They somehow seemed to fit perfectly together, his body seemingly moulding around hers, she liked this, just being with him, she knew it wouldn't last, secrets spread like a plague, so with that though in mind, she was going to spend every moment she could with him.

'Hey, Finn' she asked, breaking the silence. Her voice was quite and loving.

'What's up babe, it's not the baby is it' the concern in his voice was sincere, she could tell and that made it all the more bittersweet.

'No Finn, it's not the baby' she laughed, he was such a good guy, she couldn't believe she was doing to this to him, yet, if by some miracle, he never found out it would most certainly be worth it.

'Oh, Okay. What do you want then Quinn?'

'Finn, sing to me' she pleaded, she loved his voice it was always so calming and somehow, he always said the right thing, even if he didn't always use the right words or phrases.

'Why?' he asked. He was more than happy to do it, he was just curious as to well… why?

'Because I love you and your voice, and I'm pretty sure the baby does to' her voice was reassuring, she would say that phrase as much as she could _I love you_ the more she said, the more he was realise it was true, and maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to keep them together if he ever found out.

'Sure thing Quinn' he said, a smile on his face 'any requests' he joked.

'No Finn, you sing what you feel you should' she replied. As long as he didn't sing something akin to _I love Rachel Berry, P.s I know Puck's the Father _she would be fine. So she snuggled even further into his body (if that was possible) and listened.

Finn had the perfect song, he was going to sing it in Glee, but what better place and time than right here, right now. So he sang:

_When it's black  
><em>_Take a little time to hold yourself  
><em>_Take a little time to feel around  
><em>_Before it's gone_

_You won't let go  
><em>_But you still keep on falling down  
><em>_Remember how you save me now  
><em>_From all of my own _

_If its love just feel it  
><em>_And if this life will see it  
><em>_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah  
><em>_I won't let you go_

_Say those words  
><em>_Say those words like their nothing left  
><em>_Close your eyes and you might believe  
><em>_That there is some way out_

_Open up  
><em>_Open up your heart to me now  
><em>_Let it all come pouring out (_oh, how she wanted to)  
><em>There's nothing I can't take (<em>she believes she has something)

_If its love just feel it  
><em>_And if this life will see it  
><em>_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah  
><em>_I won't let you go_

_And if you feel the fading of the light  
><em>_And you're too weak to carry on this fight  
><em>_And all your friends that you cannot have disappeared  
><em>_I'll be here not gone, forever holding on_

_If its love just feel it  
><em>_And if this life will see it  
><em>_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah  
><em>_I won't let you go_

_No, I won't let you go_

'Finn' she whispered, staring into his deep brown eyes

'Yes' he replied, similarly lost in her piercing green gaze

'I love you'

'I love you too'

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

He had been wondering through the halls after football practise, the others had already left but he had forgot his biology text book, so he needed to stop by his locker. He had been passing the choir room when, out of habit, he glanced in.

Inside was Mr. Schue and Quinn, and she was crying.

'Do you think I'll get it all back, Head Cheerleader, most popular girl in school, Finn?' her voice just about carried to his ears, but Mr. Schue's answer was cut short when Finn heard footsteps, he got around the corner just in time to see Figgins enter the choir room, he wasn't going to risk listening in again, knowing him **(which he did know very well because obviously he is him so, yeah he must know himself pretty well because well, it's him, you know?) **he would be noticed and then given detention for spying or something, but after hearing her say that, he desperately wanted to talk to her. So, he waited.

Finally, Mr. Schue was the one to emerge first. Thankfully he didn't go Finn's way, so knowing that only Quinn was in there, he gather his courage.

She heard the door open, but didn't look up, she assumed it was Mr. Schue returning for some forgotten item, only when she heard the distinct sound of an acoustic guitar being picked up did she look, only to see the last person she ever expected to speak to her again, Finn.

'Finn, what are you-' she began, her voice soft and slightly high from crying. Her mascara was smudged but she hadn't cried hard enough for it to run.

Yet.

'Shh, Q. I heard what some of what you said to Mr. Schue earlier, and well, I want you to know that, I have forgiven you, I love you to much to stay mad at you, even for something as drastic as this' he said, grabbing a chair and placing it directly opposite her, and then sitting in it, the guitar across his leg and his left hand forming his first chord.

She was reverting back to a line she now associated with her and Finn, it was like their signature, 'so, can we be in love again?' she pleaded, looking almost hopeful.

'Quinn, it's not that easy, we can't just go back to the way we were before, your having a baby, Puck's baby. The air needs time to clear before we can even discuss the possibility of you and me becoming us again' he told her. His voice was calm and soothing, leaving most of the hope the Quinn had still in her.

'Sounds fair' she laughed through her slowing tears 'so what's the guitar for'. She was one of the only people to know he played guitar, and whilst he wasn't the best, if he was playing it for her.

It was perfect.

'Well Quinn, I have a song that I think would be good for a time like this'

She just sat back and listened, never taking her eyes away from him.

_Lisa like brandy and the way it hit's her lips  
><em>_She's a rock 'n' roll survivor with pendulum hips  
><em>_She's got deep brown eyes  
><em>_That have seen it all_

_Working at a night club  
><em>_That was called the Avenue  
><em>_The barmen used to call her 'little Lisa Looney tunes'  
><em>_She went down on almost anyone_

_From the hard time living  
><em>'_Til the Chelsea days  
><em>_From when her hair was sweet blonde  
><em>'_Til the day it turned grey, she said_

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N  
><em>_You've got more than money and sense my friend  
><em>_You've got heart and you're going your own way  
><em>_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N  
><em>_What you don't have now will come back again  
><em>_You got heart, and you're going your own way_

_Some people where their history  
><em>_Like a map on their face  
><em>_And Joey was an artist  
><em>_Just living out of a case_

_But his best work was his letters home  
><em>_His standard works about imaginary success  
><em>_The chorus girls in neon were his closest thing to friend  
><em>_But to a writer, the truth is no big deal_

_From the hard time living  
><em>_To the sleepless night  
><em>_And the black and blue body  
><em>_From the weekend fights, he'd say_

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N  
><em>_You've got more than money and sense my friend  
><em>_You've got heart and you're going your own way  
><em>_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N  
><em>_What you don't have now will come back again  
><em>_You got heart, and you're going your own way_

_On my last night on earth  
><em>_I'll play a high price  
><em>_To have no regrets  
><em>_And be done with life_

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N  
><em>_You've got more than money and sense my friend  
><em>_You've got heart and you're going your own way  
><em>_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N  
><em>_What you don't have now will come back again  
><em>_You got heart, and you're going your own way_

_L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N  
><em>_You've got heart, and you're going your own way_

'Thanks Finn' she choked out through her tears of both happiness and sadness

'Any time Quinn' and with that he walked out, placing the guitar back in it's stand like this meeting had never happened, he never told anyone about it.

Neither did she.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

A year later, Finn and Quinn had reunited, sure it wasn't under the best of circumstances, but still.

They were together again.

The two were sitting in the back of Glee, just enjoying each others presence when Mr. Schue entered.

'Okay guys' he said, his voice cheerful as always when he was in the choir room 'I had a sudden burst of inspiration last night' ('More like a sudden burst of Miss Pillsbury' whispered Puck) Mr. Schue either didn't hear him or disregarded the comment and continued on 'This weeks project is… Definition. This week, you are to sing a song that you feel defines something, be it yourself, a relationship or perhaps, even a pet cat (he looked pointedly at Brittney during the last part). When you all come here tomorrow, I expect at least one of you to be ready to perform.

Finn had had his song in mind since Mr. Schue said relationship, it was the perfect song to define the couple.

'Yo, Puck' he tapped his (recently) reinstated best friend on the shoulder 'Think you can do me a favour and learn this song on guitar for me, preferably for tomorrow' he leaned down and whispered the songs name into Puck's ear, he didn't want Quinn overhearing it now, did he. He repeated this process with the Bass player and drummer of the band, and they both agreed to give it a go.

The next day when Mr. Schue asked for volunteers, he was the first to offer, he even beat Rachel, a feat which isn't easily achieved.

'Mr. Schue, I think I have the perfect song to define my relationship with the beautiful girl up their, Quinn'

'Okay Finn and err… Puck? Whatever, take it away guys' Mr. Schue sat back as the two guys picked up guitars and began playing as Finn began to sing.

_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold  
><em>_Like a crash  
><em>_The whole thing spun out of control  
><em>_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_

_Two kids, no consequences  
><em>_Pull the trigger without thinking  
><em>_There's only one way down this road_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion  
><em>_We knew that we were destined to exploded  
><em>_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
><em>_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb  
><em>_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
><em>_Baby, were like a time bomb  
><em>_But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way_

_Well, there's no way out of this so lets stay in  
><em>_Every storm that comes also comes to an end_

_Ohh, resistance is useless  
><em>_Just two kids stupid and fearless  
><em>_Like a bullet shooting the lovesick  
><em>_There's only one way down this road_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion  
><em>_We knew that we were destined to exploded  
><em>_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
><em>_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb  
><em>_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
><em>_Baby, were like a time bomb  
><em>_But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way_

_Got my heart in your hands  
><em>_Like a time bomb ticking  
><em>_It goes off; we start again  
><em>_When it breaks we fix  
><em>_Got your heart in my hands  
><em>_Like a time bomb ticking  
><em>_We should know better  
><em>_But we won't let go_

_It was like a time bomb set into motion  
><em>_We knew that we were destined to exploded  
><em>_And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
><em>_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

_We're like a time bomb  
><em>_Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
><em>_Baby, were like a time bomb  
><em>_But I need it, wouldn't have it any other way_

For once, Mr. Schue thought, Finn had hit the metaphorical nail on the metaphorical head, and if he though he'd understand, he would've told him.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

Quinn's new look was well… not Quinn. It was the first thing he had noticed, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had been the cause of that, and now he had just been heard that Quinn's grades had dropped, apparently her GPA (whatever the hell that was?) had dropped from like 4.0 to 2.6 (or something similar, he wasn't quite sure what that meant exactly, but he knew it wasn't good) so, he decided to just ask her, I mean, what was the worst that could happen?

'Hey, Q' he called, he had finally managed to find her alone, away from her new group of "friends" her now long pink hair was swishing side to side as she walked, a motion Finn couldn't help but notice, was echoed by her hips.

'What Frankenteen' she growled.

Whoa, when had she started using Santana's pet name for him? He had to admit, she kind of scared him now, this was a side of Quinn he had never seen before and that was saying something.

'Q -' he began

'Don't call me that, I'm not… her anymore' she interrupted, her voice slicing through his with a razor sharp iciness.

'What, you're not Quinn Febray anymore?' his voice was rising now, how could she just cease to be the person they, he, loved?

'No Finn, I'm not' her voice still hadn't changed, the soft tone that would've normally appear now was still locked up somewhere.

'Yes you are Q, you're the same girl you where freshman year, the same slightly bitchy but essentially kind hearted cheerleader who ruled this school! You're the same girl who walked down these halls after all that baby drama and re-took your place at the top. You're the same girl that I never stopped loving all you've done Quinn is change the colour of your hair and smoke cigarettes. Your tattoos not real, do you know why, it's a fake because somewhere in that muddled up head of yours, you wanted to make sure you could return to being Quinn Febray'

'Oh why do you care Finn, you haven't spoken three words to me since you broke up with me! Again! You don't care about me or anyone other than manhands, do you Finn?' she screamed, her voice was still hard and sharp, but Finn knew she was struggling to keep it that way.

'Don't I Q, then why am I standing here, long after schools finished and I could be at home, or with Rachel, trying to help **You**? I could let you go on like this, slowly killing yourself and everyone who cares about you but I'm worried Q. I'm worried about **You**'

'No Finn, my life, my rules!' and with that said, her facade almost broken, she stormed off.

The next day, he was out in the stands, he sat their, just thinking, he seemed to be doing this a lot recently. It was then he spotted something, it was…

One of Mr. Schue's purple piano's and leaning against it, an acoustic guitar. He had obviously platted it here specifically for Finn, Mike and Puck. No-one was around, but he decided to play something anyway, but what? Mr. Schue always told them that the best music was personal, so he needed something close to him. It was then inspiration hit him much like he had hit Puck.

Quinn

He was worried about her, her grades were going down and so was her life prospects and, as much as it pained him to say it, her life expectancy.

He knew the perfect song, it was by some ginger British dude, but he didn't care, it wasn't half bad, you know?

So he picked up the guitar (seriously could you see Finn playing the piano, no, neither could I)

_White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste  
>Light's gone, day's end<br>Struggling to pay rent  
>Long nights, strange men<em>

_And they say  
>She's in the Class A Team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since 18<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wastingCrumbling like pastries<br>And they scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us<br>Cos we're just under the upperhand  
>And go mad for a couple of grams<br>And she don't want to go outside tonight  
>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<br>Or sells love to another man  
>It's too cold outside<br>For angels to fly  
>Angels to fly<em>

_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
>Tried to swim and stay afloat<br>Dry house, wet clothes  
>Loose change, bank notes<br>Weary-eyed, dry throat  
>Call girl, no phone<em>

_And they say  
><em>_She's in the Class A TeamS  
>tuck in her daydream<br>Been this way since 18  
>But lately her face seems<br>Slowly sinking, wasting  
>Crumbling like pastriesAnd they scream<br>The worst things in life come free to us  
>Cos we're just under the upperhand<br>And go mad for a couple of grams  
>But she don't want to go outside tonight<br>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
>Or sells love to another man<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<em>

_An angel will die  
>Covered in white<br>Closed eye  
>And hoping for a better life<br>This time, we'll fade out tonight  
>Straight down the line<em>

_And they say_  
><em>She's in the Class A Team<em>  
><em>Stuck in her daydreamBeen this way since 18<em>  
><em>But lately her face seems<em>  
><em>Slowly sinking, wasting<em>  
><em>Crumbling like pastries<em>  
><em>They screamThe worst things in life come free to us<em>  
><em>And we're all under the upperhand<em>  
><em>Go mad for a couple of grams<em>  
><em>And we don't want to go outside tonight<em>  
><em>And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland<em>  
><em>Or sell love to another man<em>  
><em>It's too cold outside<em>  
><em>For angels to flyAngels to fly,To fly, fly<em>  
><em>Angels to fly, to fly, to fly<em>  
><em>Angels to die<em>

He finished the song, still thinking no-one was around. What he didn't know that someone was.

The next day, Quinn Febray was well…Quinn Febray, short blonde (and might he add, extremely sexy) hair and the usual subtle make-up, the Tattoo was gone and so where the cigarettes. No-one was quite sure why, but the old Quinn Febray was back.

And boy, did she feel good.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think, any and all reviews are, as always, appreciated.<strong>

**If anyones interested here are the songs (in order)**

**1 - Won't let you go - James Morrison**

**2 - L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N. - Noah and the Whale**

**3 - Time Bomb - All Time Low**

**4 - The A Team - Ed Sheeran**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review,**

**PhoenixFlame5**


End file.
